


Won't You Be Mine?

by trash__universe



Series: The Trash__Universe Valentine's Day Fluff Fest 2k16 [4]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Bokuto in Boxers, Fluff, M/M, Marriage Proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-14
Updated: 2016-02-14
Packaged: 2018-05-20 10:15:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6002127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trash__universe/pseuds/trash__universe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bokuto may have gone a little bit overboard. Akaashi had been away a whole week before Valentine’s Day, having to go on an extended business trip to visit with one of his company’s very important clients. It had left his boyfriend with idle hands, and let’s just say that <i>no one</i> should have trusted Bokuto alone when he had nothing to distract himself with.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Won't You Be Mine?

Bokuto may have gone a little bit overboard. Akaashi had been away a whole week before Valentine’s Day, having to go on an extended business trip to visit with one of his company’s very important clients. It had left his boyfriend with idle hands, and let’s just say that _no one_ should have trusted Bokuto alone when he had nothing to distract himself with. 

The whole thing had started when he took a trip to the craft store with Lev. He had Yaku had two gorgeous little girls, both whom had started kindergarden than year. The trip had originally been to pick up supplies for the girls to make homemade Valentine’s cards for their friends in class. The trip ended with Bokuto’s cart far fuller than Lev’s, overflowing with construction paper in all shades of red and pink, glitter powder in every color the store offered. He’d even gotten six different types of glue and a package of a hundred permanent marks, not sure which ones he’d want to use when he got down to making his crafts. Bokuto had also quite possibly bought the store’s entire stock of Valentine’s colored feathers. 

He’d spent nine or ten hours just decorating the entire apartment with homemade heart doilies that he’d cut from the construction paper. There were also little boy shaped garlands with glitter stuck to them, and he’d somehow glued no less than a thousand feathers to the ceiling in their living room before he’d been satisfied with the way it all looked. 

But there were still four days left until Akaashi was due to be home, so of course, Bokuto was left with idle hands once more. 

Kenma invited Bokuto to go shopping with him for Kuroo’s Valentine’s Day gift, which would have been fine, but that’s when he found _it_. Kenma tried to talk him out of it, but in the end, they’d left the mall with the five foot tall stuffed owl shoved into the back seat of Kenma’s car. It was holding a pink conversation heart that said “Owl Always Love You”. 

Kuroo sent him a text later that night, saying he’d gotten the cat one for Kenma a few days ago. It’s heart apparently said something along the lines of “I knead you”. Bokuto knew Kuroo was his best friend for a reason. They’d sent each other hand emojis, since they couldn’t hi-five in real life. 

When Tsukishima came over the day before Valentine’s Day, arms laden with groceries and chocolate making supplies, he was more than shocked by the state of Akaashi and Bokuto’s apartment. He stepped inside, going straight to the kitchen with a mere, “I don’t even want to know.” as a response to the whole… Valentine’s vomit of a thing that had currently taken over their usually neat living room. 

The pair had gotten together every year the day before Valentine’s day, because they both liked making chocolate. Especially Tsukki, because Yamaguchi always gave him the most impressed smile and just seeing his eyes light up like that made all of the hassle of hanging out with an overly excited Bokuto totally worth it. 

They spent the entire morning making chocolates, all the way into late afternoon, when they did the chocolate dipped strawberries. Bokuto always teased the blonde about them, but Tsukishima claimed Yamaguchi loved strawberries. 

Bokuto had found out two years ago that Yamaguchi really just liked the act of feeding Tsukishima the strawberries. 

By the time the blonde finally departed, Bokuto was left with a messy kitchen and no less than six pounds of mixed types of chocolates cooling on the counter. He happened to know Akaashi had a sweet tooth, but did always go a little overboard. After their first Valentine’s Day, Akaashi had firmly refused to buy Bokuto chocolates for the holiday ever again, knowing very well just how long his homemade chocolates would last both of them. 

His biggest mistake, however, was when he decided to go into town with Kageyama, who lived next door with Shouyou, to pick up roses for his boyfriend at the crack of dawn on Valentine’s day morning. 

Kageyama always got his boyfriend the “sunshine” bouquet, which was made up of roses done up in reds, yellows, and oranges. The whole thing cost a whopping seventy-five dollars, but Kageyama explained that the bright smile Shouyou would give him when he woke to see them was totally worth it. Which gave Bokuto the idea to buy flowers for Akaashi, because he never got his boyfriend flowers. 

And they’d been dating for five years. 

What kind of good boyfriend never gave his man flowers on Valentine’s day. Which is how he ended up spending over three hundred and fifty dollars on two bouquets that both held three dozen roses a piece. A dozen for each Valentine’s Day he’d missed already, and one to symbolize the year ahead of them. His wallet hurt, but his heart was just so overwhelmingly happy. 

He couldn’t wait for Akaashi’s flight to land so he could pick him up from the airport and surprise him. 

 

 

Little did Bokuto know that Akaashi had a surprise of his own. Instead of taking the afternoon flight back into town, he’d chosen to take the red eye instead, arriving just after 1 pm. He didn’t call Bokuto for a ride home, like the pair had originally agreed on, opting to take the subway back to their stop. He just wanted to keep it a secret, so everything could be perfect. 

On his way home, he picked up a dozen roses for Bokuto, wanting to make the night extra special. While he’d still been in Kyoto, he’d called in and made reservations at their favorite five-star restaurant. He was “getting his shit together”, as Kuroo had called it. What with him and Kenma getting married in the fall, they were the last of their friend group to even get engaged. 

And Akaashi so wanted to be engaged to Bokuto. So much so that he’d already bought a ring. He’d been carrying it around in his breast pocket for months, just trying to wait for the perfect moment to drop down on one knee and ask the silver haired main to marry him. But then Kuroo was at it again, reminding him constantly that perfect moments didn’t happen on their own, that Akaashi needed to man up and make one happen. 

So this was him, manning up and making shit happen. But at the same time, he was nervous. Because Bokuto could always say no. Always tell him that he was happy just being his boyfriend forever, that he didn’t want to have a wedding or get married or any other big declaration of love because he was fine the way they currently were. And it wasn’t like Akaashi would be totally devastated by any of that… he just wanted this. Wanted a promise that meant Bokuto would be his for the rest of his life. 

After lingering in the hall outside their apartment for what seemed like ages (but was probably merely a few minutes), Akaashi unlocked the door and stepped inside. It wasn’t until he was done toeing off his shoes and hanging up his coat that he noticed the state of his apartment. 

First off, there were flowers everywhere, at least six times the dozen that was currently clutched in his hands. Then there was the ceiling, with feathers haphazardly glued to it, some falling and floating to the floor, which was also covered in the ones that had already taken the dive, but Bokuto hadn’t gotten around to cleaning up yet. In his leather arm chair sat the most ridiculous stuffed owl that held a heart that proclaimed “Owl Always Love You”, and he couldn’t help but to love it. Then there were the homemade Valentine’s hearts covering the walls and the thick smell of chocolate in the air, and surprisingly, no Bokuto. 

“Uhm… Bo?” He called out, setting the flowers down on the table by the couch, which was covered in a fine layer of heart shaped confetti. “Bokuto?” 

He heard the stampede like rush of his boyfriend before he saw him dart from the bedroom, clad in merely heart shaped underwear. Akaashi tried, but he couldn't hold in his laugh, hand clamping over his mouth as he stared his boyfriend up and down. 

“Your flight got in early!” The silver haired boy grinned wildly, scooping up Akaashi in a kiss. “Missed you,” He whispered against Akaashi’s chapsticked lips. He tasted of cherries and those peanuts they served on airplanes, but Bokuto didn’t mind. He’d missed his boyfriend so much, he probably wouldn’t have even cared if the man had taco breath. 

“I took an earlier flight, I want to surprise you, but apparently you had a similar idea.” Akaashi laughed, gesturing to the rest of the apartment. The glitter and feathers and construction paper, it was all very much Bokuto. And that only made him love it more. 

“Oi, ‘Kaashi.” He turned back to his beaming boyfriend, who’s golden eyes were dancing playfully. “Will you be my Valentine?” 

Then it struck him. The perfect time wasn’t at some stuffy, fancy restaurant where he’d pay five hundred dollars and still leave hungry enough to grab a burger on the way home. It wasn’t at the top of some ferris wheel during a summer festival, or standing in front of a cherry blossom tree as the petals fell to the ground. 

The perfect time was now, Bokuto standing before him, hair still damp from the shower, wearing those adorable white boxers that were covered in sparkly red hearts. The feathers falling and getting stuck in his hair were perfect too, along with the lingering smell of what was no doubt homemade chocolates mixed with the seven dozen roses that littered their living room. 

Akaashi dropped down on one knee before he even knew what he was doing, pulling the little red ring box from the pocket of his suit. He thought for a moment that Bokuto’s eyes would bug right out of his head, and he knew then he had been worried for nothing. 

“Koutarou, will you be my Valentine forever?” Akaashi didn’t expect Bokuto to start crying. 

“K-Keiji… I’m in my underwear.” He sniffled, rubbing at his face. 

“I know, Ko.” He chuckled, reaching up with his free hand to tug lightly at the edge of one of the leg holes. “Great choice, by the way.” 

“And you have feathers in your hair.” The next sob came out with a giggle, making Akaashi grin widely. 

“They don’t really go with the pinstripes, do they?” But still, he couldn’t stop grinning, because he knew what was coming. 

Bokuto gave his boyfriend a jerky nod. “I’ll totally be your Valentine forever, you stupid sap.” He held still while Akaashi slipped the ring on his finger before pouncing, pulling the smaller man into a bone crushing hug. 

They stayed that way for ages, laying on the feather covered carpet, just holding each other with the occasional peck to the lips thrown in here or there. After a while, Bokuto jerked up though, eyes wide with glee. “Oh, I am so telling Kuroo how this went down.” Akaashi couldn’t help but to laugh again, because he would withstand years of Kuroo teasing him over how he popped the question, because he got to spend those same years falling asleep every night in Bokuto’s arms. 

His Valentine for life.

**Author's Note:**

> This is the last fic for the Trash Universe Valentine's Day Fluff Fest.  
> I'm so sorry I didn't get one posted on the 13th, I was super sick.  
> But let me know what you thought of this one! Thanks for reading!


End file.
